Destination Hate
by TheCrazyKid0109
Summary: Its never going to be the same April. We have to live our lives and face reality. We're never going to have the life we did before Blake and Jasper joined the hunt. And now we're on the run all the time." Alice and April are on the run can they get away?


Destination Hate

Alice and April aren't't who people think they are. Their not people pleasers and they don't go looking for fights, nor do they shy away from them. Gifted with unnatural talents even for a vampire, Alice and April only know the hard life. But when Jasper and his friend Blake turn up in their lives they put a twist on everything in the girls know and have, they are forced into an institute where Jasper and Blake are running tests on vampire 'talents'. Can Alice and April get out of the lab in one piece? Or will Jasper and Blake come after them and possibly make the girls' lives one big story of love, hate, and hiding?

* * *

Chapter One: Unexpected Visitors  
April's POV.

_I wanna sunburn… just to know that I'm alive, to know I'm alive. _

_Don't tell me if I'm dyin'… cause I don't wanna know _

_If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go_

_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon_

_Where everyone you know… never leaves to soon_

The sweet irony of the song caught my attention instantaneously. I smirked at the simple lyrics that seemed to speak to me so much in ways not even I could understand. Then I remembered, I can't sunburn, I'm not alive, I already know I'm dead, I can't dream, and almost everyone I know and care about left me all to soon for my liking. I truly was dead, or as dead as I would ever be in my case. Immortality, is it really worth it? Women and Men all around the world claim they would do anything to be able to live forever. And I bet they would. But it truly is never really worth it. I would know.

I am seventeen, and have been seventeen for one hundred and thirteen years now. I never age, I can't eat, and I do not sleep. I'm pale and ice cold, I have rock hard skin and an abnormally beautiful body and face, I have extra abilities I shouldn't have and I will live forever. My life doesn't mean much and although I wish more and more every second that passes that I wasn't turned immortal, in a way I'm glad I was, or I wouldn't have met Alice.

Alice is a short, spiky haired little pixie that, in a way, is just like me. She's my best friend and the only tie to my sanity I know. Together, we're perky and fun, humorous and goofy, we take life as it comes and meeting Alice was the best thing that ever happened to me. With her, my normal act seems all to easy. We have a hard life, and through all the struggles we go through, Alice seems to still find enough money to shop for and at every store there is in our great country. We live in an abandoned house that I fixed up and we both have one job that pays for Alice's shopping sprees. Our house is immaculate and although we probably could pull off the looks and house of two millionaires, the truth is… we aren't.

If we wanted to, and we pulled some strings. Alice could be a million dollar designer and I could be a famous architect or musicality instructor or performer. But Alice and I have been running and hiding for years now and even when we find a place we remotely like, we're out of there before Alice can make it to the closest mall. Why? The answer was simple. Jasper Whitlock, and Blake White. The best vampire scouts in the world.

There once was a time vampire's could walk hidden along the streets and mix in with humans safely, but times have changed, and for the worst. If you hadn't the protection of a coven of vampire's bigger then four immortals, then you were scout bait, because compared to us, the worms always got it easy when feeding time came.

Jasper and Blake took in vampire's that possess special unnatural gifts and tested them. It's a cruel and unfair facility, but who can you complain too? The Volturi don't mind unless they get to keep the vampire's that have gifts they found useful, and the humans couldn't know about us anyway. The scout team consisted of just Jasper, Blake and four more vampire's that helped out. Gavin, Sean, Wesley and Alexander. There was nothing special about the four others, but with Blake, you basically had no will power, and Jasper could twist your emotions and use them against you. They were all bad news, so it was easy to understand they were the ones to stand clear of.

"April?! You got those tables over there?" Alice's pixie like voice rung out through the empty bar and knocked me out of my day dreaming, or… would have, if it were possible.

"Yeah, one sec." I called back, turning to the tables and running with my speed to quickly finish them. Racing up to Alice behind the bar without spilling one single glass and beating my all time record, I smiled dazzlingly at her as she rolled her golden gleaming eyes.

"You get those designs for the new house done yet? I really want to see them." Alice and I grabbed our backpacks as we locked the doors of the bar and headed towards our bikes. How Alice managed to afford what she did I will never understand, and as hard as times were for us, I will never truly be able to complain that I have ever gone without through my immortal life.

"Almost I…" cutting off, Alice got her 'look' again as I sighed. Snapping back to reality, a sparkle in her golden eyes, she looked over excited. Before I could even ask Alice had jumped from beside me to her bike and was already pulling over her hot pink jacket and matching helmet. Grinning, I too reached for my leather riding jacket and lime green helmet. We were an odd couple of friends, I could give us that much if anything. Our helmets and jackets were custom made with our names and a catchy quote on it. We were like two peas in a pod, but we were also completely different. I was a tomboy with a mixed sense of style and a personality that ranged over everything. And Alice, well… she was a girly girl that always insisted we have the proper fashion sense and a personality that with one look could convince anyone that Alice was permanently high.

Taking off down the road I could hear Alice's daring laugh over even my own. The bikes pulled up into matching catwalks as we punched the gas and raced off towards our house. The ride was short and fast, an upside of being a vampire, there was never a time when we were going _too _fast. We pulled into the driveway and parked the bikes in our garage, locking the doors and securing the security camera we finally retreated to the house. The steps were creaky and crooked and the door was slanted so there was a catch when it came to opening it. The house smelled of a fresh spring day and the steady scent of the sea. An explanation was always asked when fellow vampires visited, and our answer was simple and short. That was my gift. The elements. Earth, air, fire, water, and I managed to receive an element some are convinced doesn't exist, spirit.

"I think the blue prints are brilliant, but maybe make the music room a little smaller, I have needs and requirements when it comes to my closet space." Alice sneered teasingly. Clearly she had seen my next blueprints in a vision of hers. For Alice, her talent had come as future seeing. A visionary as I liked to call her, something she eventually learned to live with.

"We could just get rid of the kitchen, bathroom and laundry room. It's not like we'll ever use them anyway. Then, you get your bigger closet and I get the peace and quiet of granting you your bigger closet and my big music room. Besides, I need my music."

"I think you could live without it." Alice challenged grinning as she casually leaned against the door frame of her bedroom.

"Could you live without fashion?" I asked back starring at her earnestly. When a moment of dead silence filled the air, I decided to prove my point. "Exactly. Now, encase you didn't notice, tonight… is Halloween."

"So………" Alice looked to me with a sly smile on her face, her eyes dancing with excitement. Suddenly, she stopped once again and her 'look' covered her face as her eyes went blank. Turning to head off to Alice's closet in hope of finding at least something that could pass as a costume before she emerged in front of me, an evil grin plastered across her face. "No you don't. I saw what your going to pick, then I saw what you'll look like if you let _me_ dress you."

"No, absolutely not!" I hissed, jumping back from Alice. They say vampire's can't fully feel fear, well… their wrong. When Alice had her mind set on something, now that was a truly scary sight.

"Come on April, I already saw what your going to look like, and it's going to be great! Plus, I already know your going to end up wearing it one way or another so you could just save us a hole bunch of time if you'll agree. It's not that bad!" she threatened, slowly taking a cautious step towards me, her arms raised in a reassuring position. Sighing, I had a feeling I wasn't going to be able to wiggle my way out of this one.

"Fine…" I sighed and mentally cringed as Alice pulled my towards her bathroom where the counters were crowded with make up and hair products. I could stock a full beauty store just with what Alice had in her single bathroom. And we still held a bunch of her things in boxes that we've neglected to open.

Closing my eyes, I knew I didn't want to know what Alice was going to do. Leaning my head against the chair, I tried to relax as best I could while Alice tugged and pulled and plucked and applied. My thoughts drifted over a vast amount of memories of my human Halloweens, a holiday I have always been able to remember no matter what the occasion.

After what felt like years later, Alice allowed me to look at the mirror to try and bare the immaculate changes I knew she would make. "Okay, you can look now!" I sighed as I opened my eyes to face the mirror and I immediately gasped and had to blink a few times before I actually believed my eyes.

"Uh… ah… wow, Alice." was all I could manage to stutter as she clapped her hands excitedly and jumped up and down with pleasure. My bleach blond pin straight hair was tinted and coloured up with red and black streaks and my skin looked paler then normal. My eyes were black and smoky and I felt as if I could be on a runway. The hairdo and make up matched my small and petite completion perfectly and I grinned as I managed to shift to colours of my eyes to the element I was thinking off. Red for fire, blue for water, green for earth, grey for air, and violet for spirit… my favourite. Blood red rhinestones decorated one side of my face and as Alice set a pair of devil horns on my head I giggled out loud and turned to give her a hug.

"STOP!" she hollered out just as I reached towards her. Shock and confusion found my face as Alice looked horrified. "Look, encase you didn't notice it, there is a very complicated, intricate pattern on your neck and chest and the paint is almost dry, if you dare smudge it off I swear I'll murder you." Alice's voice was threatening and frightening in ways that made Jasper and Blake look like teddy bears. When Alice worked on something, it had to be perfect.

"Now, if you would please follow me and I'll show you your Halloween costume." Alice grabbed my hand and dragged my out and sat my on the couch outside of her closet as she disappeared into the door to another world. Emerging from the closet holding a bag that covered my outfit, I could feel the pins and needles of curiosity run up and down my rock hard neck. "Ready? Tada!" in a swift movement the wrapping was missing and a beautiful yet sexy looking red dress sat on a hanger with a pair of tights and black boots at the bottom.

"Wow, Alice. It's beautiful." I smiled, she truly had out done herself once again. But suddenly, a thought hit me, Alice had me down, but it would be time to leave in about half an hour and Alice wasn't even dressed. "Alice!? What are you going to wear?" I turned on her, she pondered the question seriously and hard, then looked at my and smiled.

"I know just the thing!" she giggled and rushed off to her closet. I figured she knew enough about fashion and had at least enough common sense to dress herself and not get herself into trouble. But then again, this was Alice I was talking about.

Reluctantly, I retreated to my room to put my dress on. Careful as not to smudge anything, I through my dress and tights on then laced up my boots. Twirling in front of my floor to ceiling mirror, I smiled as my thoughts drifted back to the curiosity that was eating away at me over Alice's outfit. Suddenly, a figure popped up in the frame of my door. It was Alice, little pixie like Alice.

"Nice twin." I had always called her twin when it came to something we had done that was completely different from the other. "Very creative." I sneered as Alice smiled and her plastic fangs managed to shine in the light. Her dress was long and black, with a slit up the side and a fancy (count neck thing)

"I know… now enough about the outfits, even though they are truly brilliant, I know a place we're going to hit tonight, have a little bit of fun!" Alice's eyes shined with pure, innocent evil and I couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she dragged me from the room and yanked me out the front door.

I had to admit, riding my bike clearly wasn't the simplest task while wearing a short dress and ripped tights. The wind swept my hair as I road helmet less behind Alice through the streets towards our destination. Alice ordered that we were not to wear a helmet so I didn't mess up my hair on the ride. When I told her it was most likely going to get wind swept, she merely smiled and claimed it would give it more volume.

Within minutes we had pulled up outside a karaoke bar with a sign on the front clearly reading, _Halloween Costume Night Special! _Giggling, Alice and I parked our bikes and headed towards the front of the very crowded line of people waiting to go in. Ignoring the protests and glares from the people below our class, Alice and I strutted right to the front of the line to meet the local security guard we knew all to well.

"Hey Donny!" I called out smiling as we rushed up to great him. Donny was a six foot five building with feet. His over grown muscles made him look scary and him rough voice caused people to cower in fear. But the truth was, as with many big people we knew, Donny wouldn't hurt a fly unless it were absolutely necessary. A black suit and pants, he looked like a behind the scenes stunt man with his sunglasses and beard.

"Alice! April!" he replied back smiling as he pulled us into a bear hug. "Karaoke again tonight?" he asked laughing his booming chuckle.

"Yeah, just out for a little bit of fun tonight. The usual." I smiled sweetly.

"You girls must be freezing! Go right on in girls, and enjoy yourself!" as Donny opened the door for us we were immediately greeted by the strong smell of sweat from the dancers and the revolting stench of human alcohol. Alice smiled dazzlingly and managed to persuade to drunk men to give us their table. We watched as mortal after mortal took to the stage and embarrassed themselves in front of everyone. As the announcer finally declared there was no more singers that were brave enough to take to the stage, Alice shot out of her seat and took my along with her as she marched towards the stage.

Giggling and laughing all the way, Alice managed to get the two of us up on stage as she stole the microphone from the man on stage, I whispered the name of the song to the DJ and he nodded and shooed my up on stage. At this point, Alice had managed to get two mic.s, one for each of us.

The room started to buzz as the beat and music started right away, the women looked angry, and the men… hypnotized. A regular scene that usually broke out when we came here for karaoke and dancing.

_She's crying, on the floor_

_Everyday it's the same but she'll never know_

_He's lying, he's not alone_

_At the bar grinding hard with another hoe_

_So wasted, he stumbles in_

_Throws the keys on the couch acting innocent_

_She won't ask where he's been_

_Just wants a kiss from his lips cause she misses him_

_All this time…_

_All this time…_

_It kills me_

_This is the game that he's always going to cheat_

_Night after night another girl another drink_

_She doesn't see that she shouldn't be with him_

_She got to give up_

_Give, give, give him up_

_She got to give up_

_Give, give, give him up_

_She got to give up_

_Give, give, give him up_

_She got to give up_

_Give, give, give him up_

_She got to give him_

_G-G-G- Give Him Up_

_He wakes up, to go to work,_

_Takes his keys his CD's and a Gucci shirt_

_He's practised and well rehearsed_

_Every line be design in the mirror first_

_She's dressed up, it's Friday night_

_Sitting home all alone hoping he's alright_

_He calls her, he's working late_

_She never thought that he's got another dirty date_

_All this time…_

_All this time…_

_It kills me_

_This is the game that he's always going to cheat_

_Night after night another girl another drink_

_She doesn't see that she shouldn't be with him_

_She got to give up_

_Give, give, give him up_

_She got to give up_

_Give, give, give him up_

_She got to give up_

_Give, give, give him up_

_She got to give up_

_Give, give, give him up_

_She got to give him_

_G-G-G- Give Him Up_

Suddenly, Alice stopped and starred off blank again, just when I needed her. As I continued to sing, the crowds' cheers became more and more distant as Alice continued to stare off into nothing. Then out of the blue, Alice snapped back to reality and looked as me as if she had just seen the Volturi and we had a death wish. The look of horror in her eyes screamed at me with every fibre and her body was rigid with fear.

Then, the music stopped. I'm guessing the DJ could scene we were done. Thinking quickly, I had to come up with something rapidly before people could start questioning. "Sorry people, technical difficulties. Enjoy your night!" I called out waving as I jumping from the stage, Alice hot on my trails.

As we made it out the back door, Alice continued to look around frantically as if there was something that was going to get her at any second. "Alice? What is it?" I asked, hearing the worry in my voice.

Shaking her head and motioning for me to be very quiet, I rapidly hushed and followed Alice as she ran with inhuman speed through the streets to our home. Bursting through the door, Alice raced to her closet and through a set of clothes at me and a duffle bag full of toiletries and extra clothes.

Without a question, I got changed and met Alice in the living room. I had thrown my vintage flute and harmonica into my duffle bag as well as Alice was changing. Dashing out the door Alice was in a flat out sprint towards Canada. I didn't question where we were going or why, for I already knew the answer. Alice had seen Blake and Jasper in a vision.

"Earth." she whispered, almost to low for me to hear. But I managed to catch what she said. My job was simply… to cover our scent with the smell of the earth. Easy enough I guess, for now at least.

* * *

For days we ran without stopping to eat, breath or rest. It was rather convenient, because we didn't need to. We ran through the boarder and through the cities strait towards the Hamilton airport where I had a feeling Alice and I would go from there. Running to our destination would be faster and easier but was also an excellent way to expose us to any vampires paying too close attention.

As we walked through the doors we headed strait towards the ticket counter and Alice managed to get two tickets on the next flight out of here to England. There had always been many vampires and people in Britain, this, I had a feeling was just another stepping stones to cover ourselves up.

Boarding the plane, Alice seemed to relax a little enough to, for the first time in a week, talk to me. "Blake and Jasper were twenty four hours away from bursting through our from door and taking us then and there. We had to get a head start in the run or we'd be goners." Alice sighed as she looked down to what she was wearing. "I have to admit, these clothes are comfortable, but still. I don't see how you can wear this style everyday."

Alice and I were both dressed in black jeans and a hoody sweatshirt. A base ball cap covering my head and a hood covering Alice's we were practically impossible to miss, yet imposing to find. With me covering every inch of our bodies with earth and the mortal's spirits, we'd be next to impossible to track down through smell, and Alice had picked up some foundation that had amazingly managed to some what darken our skin a little from the colour it was before.

"Ironic… isn't it?" my quiet voice cut through the air after a long silence filled the plane.

"What?" Alice asked confused, turning from looking for our futures to face me directly. She knew as to what I was referring to, but she was curious to know exactly what I was thinking, as she always was. She reminded me of someone I knew before I met Alice. A human I had passed whose blood spoke to me in ways the others' didn't. I wasn't totally focused on killing the teenager, he seemed nice. So after just a day of constant talking and questions, he walked away from the conversation with his blood and all limbs attached, and I… a new respect for the human race.

"Well, when you look at it from our point of view. We could be doing so much better. We've both got the talents and the looks, at this point in our very long lives we could be living it up and basically bathing in money we could be so rich. But all through this life we've known nothing but the hard way of life with a couple of big breaks." I sighed. Breathing in and out heavily, an act I most certainly didn't need. "And all because of two vampires that we could most likely slaughter if we could get around their gifts."

"It's never going to be the same April. We have to live our lives and face reality. We're never going to have the life we did before Blake and Jasper entered the business. And now, we're on the run all the time." Alice frowned at her ruined career and days she could have spent shopping if we weren't always on the run. Alice was tired of running, and so was I. We may be young forever, but even in a vampire's life there's a point when enough's enough. With one last sigh, Alice turned her head back to the front and closed her eyes, once again searching for the future that could take us either way in our very long lives.


End file.
